Multiple factors affect how persons perceive the quality of a printed image such as a photograph. Example factors include, but are not limited to, media type, ink type, resolution, color accuracy and gloss quality (e.g., shininess, glossiness and/or consistency of glossiness). While gloss quality may be objectively measured it may also be subjective in that different persons may perceive the glossiness of a printed image differently.